1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wildlife dislodging device that dislodges wild birds and animals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Newspaper and television have reported that wild birds such as crows and wild animals such as monkeys and boars caused severe damage to crops of fields and farms.
Recently, an incident is not rare that bears, monkeys, boars and so on appear in residential areas to endanger human lives.
Further, damage has also been reported that the number of deer increased too much and they ate up precious plants in mountains and forests.
So, in order to prevent such damages, wildlife dislodging devices by various methods have been suggested.
As one of the methods, a device that dislodges birds and animals by changing of sounds is suggested in Patent Documents (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho51-69067 and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-304797).
However, conventionally, in the case of using the suggested wildlife dislodging devices, even if birds and animals can be temporarily driven out, it seems to be impossible for the devices to continuously dislodge birds and animals.